ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! Jasper and Me/Transcript
This is the transcript of OK K.O.! Jasper and Me (CN Originals) (Warner Bros. And Cartoon Network Presents) (OK K.O.! Jasper and Me) Transcript Scene 1: K.O.'s Dream or Vision? * [in the middle of the night] * K.O.: [in his dream] Take this! [punches enemy and the enemy dodges it] * ???: Hmph! Nice try, buddy! * K.O.: GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! [enemy grabs K.O.'s fist, crushing it] AHH! OW, that really hurts! My fist! * ???: [stomps really hard on the floor, causing K.O. to loose his balance and lifts him up] Seems like you haven't learned any lessons.... * K.O.: [grunts] Put... Me... DOWN! * ???: Alright, if you say so.... [throws K.O. and crashes on the wall] * K.O.: OW! [wakes up from a dream and groans] Uhn.... My head.... Ow.... Oh man, what did I got myself into of that darned dream? Some mysterious tough weirdo kicking my butt real hard.... Phew, my fist is okay! * Carol: K.O.! Your breakfast is done, hurry and get down here before it gets cold! * K.O.: Coming mom! [goes to the dinning room] Good morning! * Carol: Good morning to you, honey! you alright? * K.O.: l[looking very depressed] Yeah, well nothing matters. * Carol: [looking very worried] K.O., what's wrong? You can tell me. * K.O.: [becomes worried regardless] It's just..... I just had this furious dream I had last night. * Carol: Really?! what were you dreaming about? * K.O.: Well, I fought someone bigger and stronger than anyone else. * Carol: [thinking] Hmmmm....... Someone bigger and stronger than anyone else you say...... [snaps her finger] I got it, Darrell, A.K.A Big Darrell. * K.O.: No mommy, it's not Darrell. * Carol: Chameleon Sr.? * K.O.: No, no, no. It's..... It's someone else. * Carol: Who? Do you know it? * K.O.: ''' I..... I don't know, but all I know that this enemy is way tough and I mean, I saw it with my own eyes, it's.... It's huge! * '''Carol: [thinking] Hmmmmmm..... Well, you better finished up your breakfast cause I better take you to the Bodega. I bet Mr. Gar or your friends will understand. * K.O.: [looking worried] What if they don't? I don't think they're gonna believe me.... * Carol: Don't worry, K.O.! They'll understand what your talking about! * K.O.: ' [''looking worried] Well, okay. Scene 2: Into the Bodega * [Carol drove him over to the plaza, once they arrived at Gars Bodega, K.O. hopped out of the car] * '''Carol: I have to go to work now, have fun sweetie! * K.O.: Love you, mommy! [waved as Carol drove off. Walks right into the bodega.] Hey Rad, Hey Enid. [hugs Enid only] * Radicles: How come I don't get a hug? * Enid: Hey, K.O.! [petting his head] What are you doing here? * Radicles: Yeah... In case you haven't noticed, it's your day off, remember? * K.O.: Oh right, I forgot about that. Well I actually came here to tell you something..... * Enid: ' Well K.O., what is it? * '''K.O.: ' [becomes depressed regardless] I just had this furious dream last night. * '''Radicles: Wait, let me guess.... Lord Boxman's planning to destroy all of us, right? * Enid: Or your Alter-Ego has come back for revenge on you? * Radicles: No, no, wait Shadowy Figure has come back to take you away? * K.O.: NO! It's the one where..... Ah forget it! You guys would never understand me. * Radicles: Whoa there, little dude! We understand, come on where the three caballeros A.K.A. the three musketeers. * Enid: Hey, hey, hey..... We're here for you, dude. [putting fist pump with K.O.] * K.O.: Well okay, last night I dreamt that I encountered someone big, but this one is really tough, strong, and powerful. I mean, I never seen this weirdo so... so.... HUGE! * Radicles: K.O., what in creation are you talking about? * K.O.: This enemy was really strong, she crushed my fist so hard I've lost my momentum and stomps on the ground that I lost my balance. She picked me up and threw me, that's where I woke up from that nightmare. Well, I guess what I dreaming about things and it's just a.... Dream.... * Enid: Yikes, seems like you had a bad night sleep maybe.... * K.O.: Yeah, I never wanna think about that mysterious person ever again.... * Radicles: It's okay, buddy.... We'll still be by your side to fight evil like Lord Boxman or whoever.... * Mr. Gar: [shows up from nowhere and sees K.O.] K.O.?! What are you doing here? You realized that it's your day off, right?! * K.O.: I know Mr. Gar, It's just.... * Enid: He told us about the dream that he encountered someone big and powerful, she was even stronger than anyone else. * Mr. Gar: Who's she...? * Enid: I don't know sir, but all K.O. told us that she's even bigger, stronger, and powerful. * Mr. Gar: What? she's even as big as me? * Radicles: Yes, Mr. Gar. Even you. * [An alarm alert] * Radicles: Sounds like another fight at the Boxmore! * Enid: Yeah, let's do this! * K.O.: I can help too! * Enid: I'm sorry K.O., but we already told you it's your day off. * Radicles: Yeah, I prefer you watching us fight instead. * K.O.: [looking very upset] Aw.... Whipple-dip-dipple.... * Enid: Hey, don't sweat it, little dude. Maybe when we're done, we'll try to figure out this enemy you fought in your dream look like. * K.O.: I guess.... [watching his friends got out of the bodega and fight against Lord Boxman's robots sadly] It's not fair! Why do I always have to take a day off when they have to work?! * Mr. Gar: Easy son, some workers have to take a day off, but that doesn't mean you can go spend time with them. * K.O.: Yeah, I know.... But I just want to spend time with my friends. * Mr. Gar: Hey, don't be upset that you can't hang out with your friends. [kneels down to face K.O.] Listen... Wherever you figure it out who this enemy that attacked you... We can do this together and defeat this enemy, got it? * K.O.: Hmph! Got it! [walked out of the plaza and sees his friends fighting Boxmore Robots, but becomes upset about this, he then looking something to do, he walks into iFrame Outlet and went inside to greet A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon] * K.O.: Hey Brandon, Hey Real Magic Skeleton! * A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon: Hey K.O.! * Brandon: '''What'd you doing here? aren't you supposed to be at the Plaza? * '''K.O.: Yeah, but It's my day off and non of my friends want to hang out with me. * A Real Magic Skeleton: '''Geez, that's too bad. * '''K.O.: '''Hey, do you guys wanna hang out with me? * '''A Real Magic Skeleton: I'm sorry kid, but we gotta get back to work. We don't wanna disappoint our boss. * Brandon: Yeah, we wish we could, but we got business to attempt to. * K.O.: Oh right, [walks out of the iFrame Outlet sadly, then suddenly sees his babysitter Punching Judy in the bench] ''Punching Judy! * '''Punching Judy:' [sees K.O.] K.O.! [K.O. sprung his arms and hugs his arms around her as they hugged each other] ''What a wonderful surprised. I wasn't expecting you to show up. * '''K.O.:' Non of my friends wanted to hang out with me, would you mind spending time with me? * Punching Judy: '''Aw, I wish I could, but I got other business. * '''K.O.: Not you too! * Punching Judy: '''I know right, it's so unfair. * '''K.O.: '''But your my favorite babysitter, I just wanted someone to help me out. * '''Punching Judy: Why, what happened? * K.O.: '''Well, last night I dreamt that I battle against someone big but this enemy is really strong and she even crush my fist, and thew me against the wall. * '''Punching Judy: '''Yikes! Sounds like a personal problem. would you tell me who this enemy is? * '''K.O.: '''I don't really know. she's way bigger and stronger. * '''Punching Judy: '''Now that's way scary. * '''K.O.: I know. that's why I wanna stick with you. * Punching Judy: '''Aw, I'm so sorry kid, I wish I wanna stick with you but I got other things to do. * '''K.O.: Okay.... [walks sadly] * Punching Judy: '''Don't be sad K.O., I'm sure later I'll come visit you.... I hope. * '''K.O.: [walks around the plaza looking for someone, Suddenly, he spotted another one of his friends. A young kappa girl named Dendy. When he saw that she appeared to be struggling with something, he went over to check it out.] ''Hey Dendy! * '''Dendy: '''Hello K.O. * '''K.O.: '''How's it going? * '''Dendy:' I wish I could say it's going great. But sadly, I cannot. * K.O.: '''Why? what's the matter? * '''Dendy: '''If you must know, I'm working on a project for school. It's a biographical study of natural behavior. Unfortunately, I have nothing new to present. If studied almost every creature in Lakewood Plaza, including you. * '''K.O.: Oh, well gee. I wish I could help. * Dendy: 'It's okay K.O. * '''K.O.: '''You know, I kinda wish Garnet was still here. * '''Dendy: '''Garnet? Who is this Garnet you speak of? * '''K.O.: '''Oh she's really cool. She was like 10 feet tall and had these fighting gloves on her fists. She even gave me her pow card. out a pow card from his pocket, which had a picture of Garnet on it, with her level being two of her gems. * 'Dendy: '[amazed] Fascinating. * '''K.O.: Yeah. When I met her, we teamed up with two other heroes to defeat some evil guy and his magic pen. After we we're done, she said that she would never forget me. I just wish I could see her again. * Dendy: 'What an incredible story. * '''K.O.: '[looking at his pow card of Garnet in it, this gives him an idea] Wait a Minute! Dendy would you be able to finished up the machine? * '''Dendy: Yes, why? * K.O.: '''I'm planning to go to the place called CN City! * '''Dendy: CN City? What is That? * K.O.: 'It's a place where all Cartoon Network characters lived. and I'm planning to go see my old friend [''showing her the pow card of Garnet] * '''Dendy: Really? you really want to go there and see your old friend Garnet? * K.O.: Yes! * Dendy: Alright [pulls something out of her backpack] I'm using this new function I download into the system, we should be travel to that city you wanted to go. * K.O.: 'Actually Dendy, I wanna go by myself. * '''Dendy: '''Wait, all by yourself K.O.? but what if you're going to get lost in the city? * '''K.O.: '''Don't worry Dendy, I bet I'll find Garnet and she'll be with me and spend time together. * '''Dendy: '[looking worried] Well.... okay.... [types on her biographical keyboard and a giant portal opens up.] Well K.O., this is it. [give K.O. a time portal button] This is the time portal button that'll help you get back home. * '''K.O.: Thanks, Dendy. * Dendy: Well, good luck on your adventure. * K.O.: And good luck to you too! [jumped through the portal and begin traveling through a vortex] * Dendy: [looking worried] Be careful out there, K.O..... Scene 3: CN City Location: CN City * [In a familiar part of the city, a vortex appears in front of the gas station, soon enough, K.O. came out of the vortex.] * K.O.: So here I am in CN City, this place looks cool.... But, I'm still looking for more heroes! And.... Also find Garnet too! * [K.O. walks around the city] * K.O.: Gah! This place is huge! But why is everything empty? Where are all the people, are they at home sleeping? [loud echo voice] Hello! Is anybody here? [thinking about Strike] I bet it's that crazy jerk, Strike, from last time.... I'm having a hard time finding my friend around here.... Huh? [sees a silhouette of Garnet] Garnet? Hey, Garnet! [hugs stranger mistakenly] Glad to see you here....? [looks nervous] Uh.... Sorry.... [walks away slowly] Dang it, that wasn't Garnet at all.... * ???: The poor little guy, it's best if I help him out.... [jumps and flies to K.O.'s position] * K.O.: [gasps] * Maia: [Mega Cosmetic Maia shows up] Hello! My name's Mega Cosmetic Maia, and I'm the sorceress from Utropollis! * K.O.: Nice to meet you! [shake hands with Maia] I'm Kaio Kincaid, but I prefer K.O.! * Maia: [giggles] Nice to meet you too, K.O.! * K.O.: You're a hero, aren't you?! * Maia: Certainly I am, I am a heroic sorceress displaying courage and optimism! But sadly, this city is very quiet and I didn't track any civillians.... [pulls out her hologram picture] I'm on a mission to find my two best friends here. * K.O.: Me too! I'm looking for my other friends here, I gotta tell them about a rough dream I had with a big powerful enemy that my eyes wasn't decieving me! * Maia: A rough dream? [K.O. nods yes] Don't worry about that, little guy.... [kneels and pats him on the head] Just pray to yourself it's just your imagination, and that way it won't predict such tribulations.... I'll be your assistance, let's go! * K.O. [feeling worried] Okay.... Thanks, Maia! * [K.O. and Maia were walking around the city, they both walk into a dark alley] * Maoa: You first, I'm right behind you. * K.O.: [falls into a hole] Whoa! Ow! * Maia: [gasps] Oh my gosh! K.O., are you okay?! * K.O.: [grunts] Yeah, I'm fine! Can you give me a- [looks at a giant footprint and gasps] * Maia: [comes down] K.O., I'm right- [looks at the giant footprint too in shock] W-Where the heck did that footprint come from of an abnormal size?! * K.O.: I dunno, Maia.... But in my dream, my opponent stomped and made a footprint like this.... The ground started shaking and it made me lose all my balance.... * Maia: Your memory from your dream is surprising, I'm not authorized in this mystery.... Does this mean your prophecy is true? [K.O. shrugs his shoulders] Step away from it, I need to get a full scan of this example. [scans the footprint then get a picture of it] Let's get out of here! [picks up K.O.] * K.O.: I never wanna go down a pitfal ever again! [Maia nodes yes] * Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Steven Universe Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress